


Attack of the Zombie: Avengers

by Drangerwolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drangerwolf/pseuds/Drangerwolf
Summary: Zombie apocalypse au for the Avengers. No one knew until one zombie showed up out of nowhere. I'm bad at this blurb but please enjoy and comment.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, y'all! Please enjoy, comment/review what you think, and check out any of my other works. I do not own Marvel or any music/videos I place on here.

 

No one's pov

The day started like any other day New York City. Everyone going places, traffic was terrible as usual, and no other worldly attacks have occurred since the Battle of New York a couple months ago. Life was good until they started to show up. One drunk-like guy stumbling around, attracting attention, when a skater stepped up.

"Hey, man. You alright?" the skater asked. The guy looked at skater, saliva dripping out of his open mouth, then suddenly lunged at the skater, who shrieked as he felt teeth ripping into his shoulder. The shriek brought more attention to the duo and people started to gather around the duo. The skater had collapsed as the guy dropped him to look around. Mutters sprang up in the crowd as people wondered what was happening as they edge closer. The skater slowly got up and stumbled into the crowd. Shrieks rose through the air as the skater and the first guy dove through the crowd, biting and scratching every fleshy part they can get at. Bitten and scratched people collapsed as fire seemed to course through their veins. Other people ran, screaming and shrieking as the infected got up to attack.

Fury's pov

"What is going on?" I thundered as I stormed into the control center of the helicarrier. Agents were rushing around and diving out of my way as Hill walked up to me.

"We don't know, sir. Apparently, someone in New York City filmed this," she pulled up a video of a guy biting someone and then attacking the crowd on her tablet. I stood on my consul as I looked over the information running down my screens.

"Bring the Avengers in," I ordered.

"Yes, sir," Hill walked off. Eventually, the Avengers came in and I walked over to them.

"Listen up. We have a situation that I want you to look over," I said. Hill gave them folders and the Avengers opened them to read over the intel.

"Zombies? Really?" Stark scoffed, closing the folder in his hands.

"Yes, Stark, really. The first one appeared approximately an hour ago," I pulled up the video while speaking. The Avengers watched it with shock and fascination.

"How is that even possible?" Banner asked, taking his glasses off.

"We're still working on how this zombie got into a crowded area," I replied.

"Zombies. Why does it have to be zombies?" Barton grumbled under his breath but Stark overheard.

"Scared, Legolas?" he taunted.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Stark," Barton shot back.

"Knock it off, you two. We have bigger problems than your arguing," Natasha broke in.

"She's right. What info do we have?" Rogers asked me.

"Well, we do know that a bite or a scratch from these 'zombies' will turn you into one of them," Hill replied, gesturing towards the video. 

"Great," Stark muttered, taking another look at the folder.

"We need to decide on how to proceed," I said.

"I know a guy," Rogers spoke up.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know a guy," Rogers spoke up.

Steve's pov

As soon as the helicarrior touched down, I drove off on my motorcycle in search of a place I knew an old friend was hiding. I drove around for about half an hour when I came across the place, parked my motorcycle, and went inside. The receptionist was typing away at her computer and looked up at my entrance.

"He's been waiting for you. Password?" she asked.

"Sea to shining sea," I replied and headed up the stairs to find the man I was looking for.

"We have a problem," He stated.

"Yep. Can you help?" I asked.

"Depends on what I get in return."

"Again with this?"

"You know I don't work for free, right? Even IF we're friends."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Nice view though."

"You say that every time you need something."

"Old habits die hard. Can you help?"

Sigh. "If I do help, I want to join you on this craziness."

"Alright."

"And Stark has to leave me alone. As well as everyone else."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Deal. I know a few guys."

"How many guys do you know, Buck?" I turned towards him.

"A lot," Bucky turned towards me, shrugging. "You know how I like to be prepared. When do we start?"

"As soon as we get to the helicarrior," I replied and we shook hands. Then we walked downstairs to head out when Bucky stopped by the receptionist.

"Tell the others to pack up and head out to Alpha Base," he ordered and the receptionist nodded, picking up the phone next to her.

"Let's go, punk," Bucky went outside.

"This way, jerk," I jerked my thumb towards my motorcycle as Bucky went to the nearest alleyway.

"I have my own," Bucky pulled out a motorcycle.

"Alright, then. Follow me," I headed out with Bucky on my six. We were about a couple minutes out when a couple infected people came across our path. I held up a fist and slowed down with Bucky following my lead.

"What are those?" he stared at them.

"The problem I came to see you about," I replied. The infected kept walking until they heard our voices. They turned, growled, and then lunged towards us. Buck pulled out a grenade launcher and, true to its name, launched a grenade at the infected, blasting them to bits.

"Some infected might still be around us, so let's pick up the pace," Buck kick-started his bike and I followed suit, heading to the helicarrior. We finally arrived, parked our bikes, and headed up to the main control center. Once we entered, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at us.

"Absolutely not!" Fury yelled. "We are not dealing with him."

"Steve, what is going on?" Natasha asked.

"Guys, remember that I said I know a guy?" There were nods around the table. "This is him."

Everyone started to talk at once while Buck and I shared a glance.

"Everyone, SHUT UP!!!!" Fury shouted and all talking ceased but then everyone started talking at once, while Fury sighed.

"I got this," Buck pulled out a gun and fired into the air a couple times which silenced everyone.

"Listen up, people. We have a situation on our hands. Now, if you all can kindly shut up, then we can proceed how to take care of this situation," I said, looking around. When I looked at people, they avoided my gaze, except for Fury, who gave me a nod of respect.

"Let's do this," Fury said and we got down to business.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First off, I'll like to thank mrs. fandom for inspiration of the creation of Jade Bloodstone. Second off, please comment what you think and request if you want anything added in here. And third off, please check out any of my other works. I do not own any songs on this.

 

"Let's do this," Fury said and everyone got down to business.

Clint's pov

As we discussed things, my phone rang. The Avengers and Fury looked at me as I pulled it out.

"I have to take this, guys," I got up from my chair and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Clint? Finally. There's a problem here, I need your help with," my wife, Laura, suddenly screamed as I heard a crash.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know! Get here fast!" a scream cut short as the line went dead and I went back to the table.

"Guys, I have to head out. Nat, I could use your help with this," I looked towards her and she nods, getting up.

"Hold up. Where are you going, Legolas?" Stark demanded.

"A place," I signaled quickly to Fury to tell him where. He nods towards the door and I nod in thanks.

"You can't go alone," Cap warned me.

"I'm not alone. I got Nat," I pointed out.

"We're coming with you," Stark said as the Avengers followed Nat and I.

"Why?" I demanded.

"We're a team, so deal with it. Where are we going?" Thor asked.

"Does it matter?" Nat countered as we picked up Bruce from his lab.

"Guys, enough chit-chat. We need to go now," I growled. Finally, we got to a quinjet and boarded it. I got to the cock-pit as the others buckled in and flew us off the helicarrior towards my home. It took a half an hour and once we landed, I rushed out of the quinjet, bow and arrows at the ready. Everyone else followed at a slower pace.

"Where exactly are we?" Stark asked, looking around. I could see the house still standing but a few spots were destroyed. I cursed and slowly made my way in with Nat on my six. (A/N: that means watching his back.)

"Laura? I'm home," I called, softly. Suddenly there was a thumping sound from upstairs. Nat and I nod at each other, then slowly moved upstairs to see some zombies trying to get into a room.

"Hey, uglies! Over here!" Nat yelled and they turned towards us, lunging towards us. Nat and I opened fire at them, pushing them back as we killed them. Once they were all dead, I moved towards the room with Nat following me and the Avengers ran up the stairs. A scream broke through the silence and I kicked down the door as I see a zombie climbing through the window. I shot an arrow at it, which caused it to fall backwards, out of the window. When I turned, I could feel small arms wrapping around my midsection. I looked down to see my kids hugging me while crying.

"Shh, guys. I'm here," I comforted as I went on one knee to hug them back.

"Clint?" Laura asked as I looked up. She had a bite mark on her neck.

"Kids, go to Aunt Nat," I gently shoved them towards Nat, who took them behind her back at the warning in my voice.

"I love you, Clint, but run," Laura said, softly, as her eyes gained a haunted, zombie look and I softly cursed.

"Nat, take the kids and go. Now!" I ordered as I lunged towards the door. Nat manage to get the kids to the rest of the team when I got out of the room with my zombified wife on my tail.

"Get out of here!" Nat yelled and the team broke into action as they saw my zombified wife chasing after us.

"Uh, guys?" Bruce's hesitant voice came through the comms.

"A little busy here!" Cap yelled.

"I bet but there are zombies coming out of the forest and surrounding the house," Bruce informed us as we broke out of the house. Stark cursed loudly and we skidded to a stop, surrounding my kids.

"Dad, what's going on?" Cooper whimpered.

"It's okay, Coop. We just have a little bit of trouble," I reassured him.

"You call that a little trouble?" Stark demanded, gesturing towards the horde of zombies coming at us and I glared at him. 

"Yes, a little trouble," Nat stepped in, also glaring at Stark, who raised his hands in surrender. As the zombies grew closer, something unexpected happened. A girl came strutting out of the forest, following the zombies.

"Oi, stupids over here!" she yelled and the zombies turned towards to her. "That's right! Come and get some!"

The zombies started to run towards her and once the first zombies bot to her, she pulled out a pair of matching swords. As the first zombie reached to grab her, the girl sliced the hand off, then proceed to kick the entire horde of zombie butt, including my now dead wife. Once all the zombies were gone, the girl came strutting up to us and raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, thanks?" I said.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get out of here before any more undead come," the girl turned to leave when Stark stopped her.

"Wait! Who are you?" he asked and the girl turned towards him.

"I'm Jade Bloodstone. And I'm burden with saving your sorry butts. Plus I know how to cure them," the girl replied.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I like to thank Kitty-Cat wishes you a happy new year for inspiration of Emmie Bloodstone, sister of Jade Bloodstone. So, kudos to them.

 

"I'm Jade Bloodstone. And I'm burden with saving your sorry butts. Plus I know how to cure them."

Jade's pov

As the group of people followed me, we planned about things.

"Alright, people. do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

"Yes, do you need one?" the tin can asked.

"Yeah. My spot is soon going to be run over so I need a back up place for my sister," I replied, shoving some plants out of my way, then heard a growling sound. I held up a fist and the people stopped except for tin can.

"Stark, wait," the man with the shield reach out a hand but it was too late. Tin can flipped upside down and we saw a vine wrapped around his leg. Then he started panicking while the others face palmed.

"Stop panicking and I'll get you down," I climbed up the nearest tree and unhooked tin can's leg from the vine trap. He smacked into the ground with his suit ping-ing.

"Hey! Who put that there?" tin can demanded.

"I did. That growling sound should have warned you that you were approaching a trap and my camp," I stated, jumping off the tree. The archer and red-hair lady caught me and I smiled at them in thanks.

"Quick question. Who's your sister?" the archer asked.

"My sister is Emmie. Be careful of her," I warned.

"Why?" the viking dude asked and then a growling sounded. Everyone looked around and suddenly my sister pounced on the viking dude, snarling with lightening crackling through her fingers. Then she proceeded to shock the viking dude, who fell to the ground. The two kids shrieked, shrinking behind the archer.

"Emmie, it's alright. I'm back," I held out my arms and Emmie leapt into them, hugging me.

"Who-what?" tin can pointed towards Emmie, then me.

"Guys, meet Emmie, my little sister," I introduced.

"I'm not little," Emmie muttered.

"You are to me," I muttered right back.

"Okay, I'm Steve, that's Tony, Natasha, Clint and his two kids, Bruce, and Thor," the man with the shield, Steve, introduced, pointed to the respected person, who, in turn, raised their hands, except for Clint's kids.

"So, safe spot?" Tony asked.

"Just let me get some supplies, then we can head out," I went into my little camp, gathering supplies. "Do you have transportation?"

"Yeah. We have a quinjet," Steve shrugged. "You?"

"A motorcycle," I pulled out my motorcycle and Emmie started to pile supplies on it.

"Come with us," Natasha suggested. I looked at Emmie, who looked back at me and nodded.

"Alright. We'll come with you," I agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please comment what you think and if you want you can request anything.

 

Emmie's pov

As I followed Jade and the strange people, I noticed the two kids that followed the archer dude. When they glanced at me, I waved and they waved back. I smiled and buried my face in Jade's side as she laughs at my actions.

"You good, squirt?" she asked, kneeling in front of me as we reached and entered a jet.

"Yeah. Can I go say hi to those two kids?" I asked, pointing towards the two kids.

"Sure. But be nice alright. They're not like me, so no being sarcastic like you are with me," Jade replied and I went over to the two kids to say hi.

Jade's pov

I smiled as I got up from the floor as Emmie went to go say hi.

"She's cute," the red-hair woman commented as she came up to me.

"Yeah she is. She's my little sis so if any of you hurt her in any way, I will hunt you down and make you pay," I threaten.

"Don't worry. Clint's kids just lost their mom so same thing for those two about being hurt," the woman raised an eyebrow and I chuckled.

"Eh, Emmie is so kind-heart that this world isn't worthy of her," I shrugged.

"I'm Natasha," she held out her hand and I shook it.

"You already know my name," I said and Natasha nods, chuckling.

"Yeah. So Clint's in the cockpit, driving this rust bucket, plus you kinda know his kids because of Emmie. Stark is the one in the Coca-cola suit. Steve is the walking American flag over there. Thor is the one with the hammer. And Bruce is the scientist," she points out each member.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked.

"SHIELD flying HQ," she replied and there was giggling over where the kids were. Everyone, except for Clint, looked over to see the kids hiding their mouths with their hands and Emmie smiling, crazily.

"It wasn't me," she instantly said.

"It never is, sweetheart. It's always the little zombie elves coming to sneak away sadness," I slowly grinned as I slowly walked over to them and started to tickle the kids. They were laughing and shrieking that Clint lost focus for a moment and the jet jerked around until he got it under control.

"Keep it down back there," he yelled. I looked at the kids and we started to giggle. Eventually, we got to the floating HQ of SHIELD and we got to the bridge of the place where we met the dude with the eye patch.

"So, this is the girl who knows where to find the cure to all this madness," he said, gesturing to all the screens with news from all over the world, depicting all the zombie chaos that's happening.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p' making the kids giggle. Eye patch glanced at them, then at Clint who shook his head, sadly. Eye patch nodded sympathetically.

"Then let's get to work. Where is the cure?" Eye patch asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank y'all for sticking with this. I hope y'all enjoy this. Please comment what you think and suggest any songs you want to see on here. Just to warn y'all who suggest the songs, they will be run through me. So....enjoy.

 

"Then let's get to work. Where is the cure?"

Jade's pov

Everyone turn to look at me and Emmie. I held Emmie close to my side.

"Well?" Stark raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, about that...." I hesitated. "Can I have a private moment with my sister?"

"Follow me," Natasha waved towards us and we followed her to a room. She turned to leave when Emmie grabbed her hand, stopping her. Natasha turned to her and knelt on the ground in front of her.

"Stay please," Emmie gave her puppy eye and I could tell that Natasha couldn't even resist.

"Of course, sweetie," Natasha smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Emmie, do you want me to tell them about your little secret?" I asked her.

"Tell Auntie Nattie first," Emmie insisted, pointing towards Natasha, who looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"Well...." I hesitated again and Emmie tugged my hand, insistently. I whispered into Natasha's ear and she gasped softly, eyes going wide.

"This is unbelievable. Thank you for telling me this," Natasha hugged Emmie, who hugged her back.

"Now, do you want the rest of them to know?" I asked and Emmie nodded.

"Can Auntie Nattie tell everyone?" Emmie asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. If that is okay with her," I smiled and ruffled her hair. Emmie giggled, swatting my hand away and turning to Natasha. She started shaking her head but Emmie pulled her puppy dog eyes again. Natasha hesitated so Emmie turned up her puppy dog eyes. Natasha looked at me, still in hesitation.

"She won't stopped until you agree," I shrugged and Natasha groaned.

"Alright, I'll tell them," she caved and we walked out to the central command area where everyone was doing something. Stark was talking to Bruce, Steve was discussing something with Eye Patch, and Clint was comforting his children. They turned to us as we came back.

"Well?" Stark demanded.

"Where is the cure?" Eye Patch asked at the same time.

"I know where the cure is. Or more specifically who the cure is," I replied.

"And..." Stark rolled his hand for me to continue. Everyone deadpanned at him and he shrugged.

"The cure is Emmie," Natasha announced, sandwiching Emmie between us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, y'all. I hope you've been enjoying this so far. Please comment what you think and requests are open. Plus if you have any song requests to see on here, you can request songs but they will go through me. The song for this chapter is "Zombie" by Bad Wolves.

"The cure is Emma."

Jade's pov

Everyone started at us for a moment before speaking all at once.

"Wait, what?"

"What do you mean she's the cure?"

"Say what, now?"

"I'm confused."

"How can a child be the cure for these zombies?"

"Oi! SHUT UP!" I shouted as I noticed that Emmie was covering her ears from all the talking and everyone shut up.

"Explain. Now," Eye Patch demanded.

"Emmie is the cure," I said.

"We got that. But how is she the cure?" Steve asked.

"How I found out is when Emmie and I were attacked. She got bitten but didn't change into one of those ugly walkers," I replied and Emmie tugged my sleeve. I bent down to her level.

"What are walkers?" she whisper-asked.

"Remember those zombies? Those are the walkers," I replied and Emmie nodded in acceptance. I stood back up and turned towards the rest of the group.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, 'bout a million," Stark replied, crossing his arms and I raised an eyebrow.

"Me first. Emmie, did you ever know that you were the cure to end this apocalypse?" Clint asked. Emmie just stared at him and he rubbed his neck, awkwardly.

"Dude, I think you scared her," Natasha joked and I snorted which caused Emmie to started giggled. I snorted again causing Emmie to giggled harder. Everyone stared at us then Natasha, Emmie, and I started to laugh at their shocked faces.

"What's so funny?" Stark demanded.

"Your existence," I deadpanned, then we laughed harder at his horrified face.

"Are you done? Or are you going to laugh while we try to figure out how we are going to defeat these zombies?" Eye Patch demanded and slowly we got our laughter under control.

"Alright, alright," I calmed myself down but one look at Stark's face caused Emmie and me erupt into laughter. Natasha smiled but nudged us to calm down. We did and kept grinning.

"How do we get the cure?" Bruce asked.

"It's in Emmie's blood so you're going to draw blood from her. But you have to get permission," I replied.

"Do we have your permission?" Bruce asked.

"It's not me you need to get permission. It's hers," I replied, gesturing towards Emmie and everyone looked at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is 'Army' by Zayde Wolf

Steve's pov

As soon as Jade gestures towards her sister, everyone started to ask questions.

"Wait, what?"

"Why do we need her permission?"

"What do you mean we need her permission?"

"Guys, shut up," I ordered and they did. Stark did with some hesitantly.

"Cap. You need to say something?" Fury asked.

"Yeah. First off, what do you mean Emmie's the cure?" I asked.

"I actually have no idea. I found out when a couple of zombies attacked her but she didn't turn," Jade replied as Emmie nodded. Clint's kids wandered over to Emmie and they started to whisper and giggling.

Emmie's pov

"Looks like Mr. Stark is about to blow a casket," Cooper whispered.

"Oh, really? I thought that was his resting face," I whispered back and we giggled.

"What are you thee giggling about?" Stark asked.

"Just how vampires suck," Lila replied, causing the three of us to giggle even harder. Everyone looked confused but when Jade whispered something to Aunt Nattie, they both giggled at Lila's joke, causing the others to look at them, confused.

"What's so funny?" Eyepatch man asked.

"Vampires suck blood," Jade replied as if that comment was obvious. Then everyone got the joke and went 'oh.' Lila, Cooper, and I snickered even harder at everyone' expressions.

"Back to business. Emmie, we are going to need a sample of your blood," Eyepatch man looked at me. I shrieked, jumped, and flew over to Jade. She let me climb onto her back as she backed up to a wall, glaring at Eyepatch man.

"Leave her alone," Jade snarled and everyone froze, except for Aunt Nattie, Cooper, and Lila as them hurried over to us and made a protective circle around us.

"Yeah, leave her alone," Lila and Cooper chorused, glaring at Eyepatch man as well. Uncle Clint looked shocked for a moment and went to join his kids and Aunt Nattie in the protective circle. I whimpered and continued to cling to Jade.

"It's okay, Em. I got you," she whispered.

"Stay with us. We'll protect you," Uncle Clint whispered to me and his kids chorused their agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is 'Rise' by Katy Perry.

A/N: Hey, y'all! I edit chapters 3 and 6 if you want to look them over. Enjoy this chapter though!

Natasha's pov

I glared at the rest of the Avengers and Fury, silently challenging them to fight us to get to Emmie. Then, Steve got up and joined the protection circle.

"You can't do anything to someone who is unwilling," he said, crossing his arms. Everyone was so quiet and when a phone rang, everyone jumped. Steve pulled out his ringing phone and checked who was calling, then nodded to me and Clint. He walked off while Clint, his kids, and I kept a tight circle around Jade and Emmie.

"I agree with Steve's statement. I know how it feels when I was forced to do stuff I wasn't willing to do," Bruce said, standing up, walked over to us, and joined the protection circle. Steve came back with a tight face.

"I need to head out and a quinjet. Does anyone want to come?" he asked. Everyone in the protection circle volunteered and we headed out to a quinjet with Steve in the lead.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked.

"I just got word from my buddy, Sam, that another buddy of mine has been spotted and we're going to go check it out," Steve replied as Clint got the quinjet out of the hanger and we headed out.

Time Skip; Jade's pov

As we descended from the air, I got out a sword and was ready to launch out when Emmie grabbed my arm.

"Jade," she quietly said and I kneeled in front of her.

"Yes, sweethart?" I asked.

"Can I help?" she pleaded.

"Of course," I replied. "Which power do you want?"

"Wait, hold up? Power?" Bruce asked, coming over to us and Emmie pointed to him.

"Emmie has a very special power. She can use other people's powers," I replied.

"How does that work?" Bruce adjusted his glasses.

"She just needs to think a powered person's power and she gains that power. Although, she can hold two powers at once," I replied. Then Emmie tugs Bruce's sleeve.

"Can I borrow yours?" she quietly asked.

"Go right ahead. But be careful, alright?" Bruce pats her head and Emmie stares at him, then nods at me. We walked out of the quinjet, prepared for anything. I noticed a couple zombies coming towards us and nod towards Emmie. She nods back, closed her eyes, then grew into a green, beefy version of herself. She launches at the zombies and smashed them good.

"Huh. So that's how that works," Bruce muttered.


	10. Author's Note

Hey, y'all. I know this isn't an update but I wanna tell you that I won't be able to update for a couple months soon. I'm so sorry.


End file.
